Coqueteando con el enemigo
by Policromma
Summary: Porque Jinx jamás pensó que lo peor que podría ocurrirle tras hacerle frente a Madame Rouge, sería tener que lidiar con cierto súper héroe y sus ganas de reformarla (y tal vez más que eso). Post-Lightspeed. (Ex cuenta: Star-Zapphire)


**Hola! Soy Star-Zapphire o NikkitheFreaky como algunos me conocieron y hace muchos años que no publicaba nada hahaha, espero que no sea necesario dar más explicaciones aparte de asuntos personales. La verdad es que quise mucho retomar mi cuenta pero no pude recuperarla D: así que decidí crear otra para poder continuar publicando historias sobre el universo de DC y en especial de esta parejita taaan especial para mí y que espero mucho vuelva a la pantalla con la posible 6ta temporada de los Jóvenes Titanes :)**

 **Quise volver a publicar a raíz de estar leyendo viejas historias que jamás subí a la página y que la verdad, encontré que estaban bastante decentes jaja y hasta me dieron ganas de seguir continuándolas :O ahora estoy en proceso de retomar mi investigación sobre el universo de DC (comprenderán que habiendo estado lejos de él por casi 6 años hay que ponerse al día jajaj) para poder continuar mis historias Traición y sus secuelas, y poder subirles esta que siempre quise hacer años atrás, y que ahora al fin estoy haciendo de a poco.**

 **He pasado por momentos difíciles últimamente pero creo que el escribir siempre ha sido algo muy terapéutico y que me ayuda a distraerme, así que estoy muy feliz de volver a hacerlo después de muchos años.**

 **Y bueno, sin más que agregar por ahora, los dejo! espero que les guste :)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: POLICÍAS Y LADRONES**

 **Jump City, 16:36 hrs.**

Oh, por Dios. Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso como eso.

De seguro era el vestido más hermoso del mundo, y por lo tanto, si lo usaba, sería la chica más hermosa del mundo. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el precio y sonrió con auténtica malicia. Estiró su mano y dos ondas color rosa salieron disparadas en dirección al vidrio de la vitrina que exhibía el bello vestido. Este se rompió, dejándola con total libertad de sacarlo y llevárselo. Pronto ella sería la dueña de aquella preciosa prenda y todas las chicas la envidiarían.

Acarició la tela y lo sacó con delicadeza. Escuchó gritar a la dueña de la tienda y a unos guardias del centro comercial corriendo hacia ella. Se rio y no le importó. En cuanto estos estuvieron cerca de ella, los atacó con sus poderes y los hizo volar varios metros por el aire para luego caer abruptamente en el duro cemento del suelo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a toda la gente atemorizada, murmurando cosas, gritando y alejándose de ella, eso de verdad le hacía sentir una tremenda satisfacción. Sonrió cerrando los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Nada mejor que intimidar a la multitud.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero qué tenemos aquí... Una linda chica portándose mal. —esa voz desagradablemente familiar sonó a sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta con irritación y allí estaba él. Musculoso y no tan corpulento, usando un apretado traje de spandex amarillo y rojo, con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados, el cabello rojo alborotado y la galante expresión por todo su rostro, haciéndose más evidente en los ojos azules de ensueño y la sonrisa seductora. Se pasó la mano por el cabello para ordenarlo un poco y esperó a la respuesta de la pelirosa.

Ella suspiró indignada.

—Oh, por Dios. ¿Tú de nuevo? Consíguete una vida y déjame en paz. —le gritó. La sonrisa del superhéroe se ensanchó.

—Sabía que existían muchas formas de obtener placer, pero no tenía idea de que robar un vestido era una de ellas. ¿Sabes? No me molestaría enseñarte unas cuantas, si devuelves el vestido a su sitio, claro. —su sonrisa se tornó pícara.

—Eres un idiota. —Masculló ella, reprimiendo el rubor— Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que jugar contigo a policías y ladrones. —Y dicho esto, sus ojos brillaron con las ondas que destruyeron el suelo bajo el héroe.

Junto con el estruendo se formó una polvareda, y para cuando esta hubo desaparecido, él ya no estaba. Jinx miró cautelosa a su alrededor. Después de verificar que él ya no estaba por ningún lado, sonrió complacida y corrió hacia la salida, con su botín entre brazo y torso. Pero antes de que llegara, su pesadilla se apareció frente a ella.

Sin. Ningún. Rasguño.

—Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso, nena. —Arqueó una ceja con arrogancia.

Kid Flash no tenía idea de que podía enfadar tanto a una chica. Aunque claro, ella no era cualquier chica. Era _Jinx_. Dejó escapar un alarido de furia y volvió a atacarlo. El pelirrojo esquivó el ataque con facilidad, lo que la hizo enfurecerse aún más. Esto se repitió por lo menos doce veces más, hasta que ella volvió a gritar con la cara roja de ira y con humo saliéndole por los oídos. Lo buscó con la mirada y la sonrisa de diversión del chico la irritó hasta lo inimaginable.

—¡TE ODIO! —exclamó.

—La negación no es sana, Jinx. —el velocista le guiñó un ojo y en una milésima de segundo le había arrebatado el vestido.

Lo devolvió a la tienda y luego volvió para ver a Jinx boquiabierta y con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas. ¿Cuando demonios le había quitado el vestido? Ni siquiera lo había sentido.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más triste de esto? —preguntó él sin esperar a que ella le respondiera— Que si hubieras aceptado mi propuesta, yo mismo te lo habría comprado para que lo usaras en nuestra primera cita...

—¿Y QUIÉN dijo que YO aceptaría tener una cita CONTIGO? —se cruzó de brazos, despechada.

—Nadie necesita decírmelo. Lo sé. —se encogió de hombros, muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Sigue soñando, Romeo.

—¡QUIETA, LAS MANOS EN ALTO!

Ambos se voltearon y vieron a diez guardias de seguridad con sus armas apuntándole a la hechicera. Ella ahogó un grito que no pasó desapercibido por el héroe. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a atacarlos, pero a penas sus ojos se tornaron rosa brillante, ellos respondieron de manera hostil.

—¡NO INTENTES HACER NADA, O TE DISPARAREMOS!

Se quedó petrificada. ¿Ahora qué haría? Solo le quedaba resignarse e ir a la cárcel. Después escaparía, eso era muy fácil, pero estaba cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo. Un oficial se acercó a ella. ¿Cuando había llegado la policía? No tenía ni la menor idea.

—Jovencita, estás arrestada. —sentenció el hombre.

Pero antes de que él pudiera ponerle las manos encima y esposarla, Jinx había desaparecido. Todos quedaron atónitos. No sabían que ella podía hacer eso... esperen un momento, ¿Y Kid Flash?

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —carraspeaba ella, intentando librarse del pelirrojo.

Él sí era rápido. De verdad, MUY rápido. En menos de un parpadeo la había tomado en sus brazos y la había sacado de allí y nadie se había dado cuenta. Ahora la cargaba a no sabía dónde y era bastante desagradable. Un zumbido constante resonaba en sus orejas y un fuerte viento la golpeaba en todo el cuerpo —especialmente en la cara—, forzándola a apegarse al velocista, que disfrutaba lo suyo teniéndola cerca. Casi no podía abrir los ojos, y sentía que el estómago estaba a punto de explotarle. Además, se veía obligada a aferrarse a él.

Fuera de eso, era una sensación excitante. La adrenalina corría por sus venas como nunca antes la había sentido.

—Si te quito las manos de encima, te caerás. Y créeme, no es nada bonito caerse a cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora, lo sé por experiencia propia. —le respondió sujetándola con más fuerza.

Se detuvo en un callejón oscuro y soltó sus piernas. Despacio, sus pies tocaron el suelo y pronto se hayó de pie, en un lugar que jamás había visto, completamente diferente al que estaba hace unos segundos. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y al intentar caminar, se tambaleó bruscamente. El velocista se apresuró a volver a tomarla en sus brazos y la dejó sentada, apoyada en la pared del oscuro edificio.

Corrió aún más rápido y en dos segundos llegó al centro comercial de Jump City. Divisó a los guardias de seguridad y a la policía concentrada en una zona —seguramente el lugar en el que él y Jinx habían desaparecido— y se dirigió hacia allá. Ellos lo miraron extrañados. Antes de que el policía pudiera decirle algo, él se adelantó.

—No se preocupe, oficial. Ella está tras las rejas ahora. —mintió, sintiéndose mal.

—Muchas gracias, Kid Flash. Nos ahorraste un viaje a la cárcel. —el oficial sonrió.

—No tiene que agradecerme, sólo cumplía con mi deber. Nos vemos, oficial. —le hizo un saludo militar y desapareció.

Mientras tanto, Jinx, recuperada de los efectos de la súper-velocidad, recorría el lugar al que el chico la había llevado. ¿En dónde demonios estaba? Esto tampoco era para nada bonito. Miraba los alrededores, desorientada. ¿En dónde se había metido? Antes de que pudiera gritar su nombre, escuchó un zumbido. Ya había regresado.

—Jinx. —Suspiró— Estoy cansado de mentirle a la policía. No está bien.

—Entonces no lo hagas. —replicó ella agriamente— Anda, diles la verdad. Diles que en realidad nunca me llevas a la prisión. Diles que tienes una obsesión conmigo y que no dejas de acosarme, diles que...

—Eso no es verdad. —protestó él, seriamente.

—Claro que lo es. Durante las últimas semanas, no ha pasado un día en el que no arruines mis planes. —exclamó.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte. —repuso Kid Flash.

—Podrías ayudarme de otras formas. —entrecerró los ojos.

—Me queda claro que tenemos diferentes conceptos de lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Pero...

—Pero nada. —rugió ella— Déjame en paz. No tienes idea de cómo deseo que llegue pelo de punta y tú puedas regresar a tu ciudad.

—¿Pelo de punta? —preguntó él, extrañado.

—Robin. —aclaró ella y vio cómo el velocista aguantaba la risa.

—Escúchame, hermosa. —apareció peligrosamente cerca de ella— Por favor. Por favor, déjame ayudarte. Puedes intimidar a todo el mundo, pero yo no te tengo miedo. Todos ven a una chica ruda, temeraria y temperamental, pero yo solo veo a una chica asustada, y que sufre mucho.

Al instante se percató de que aquello la había tocado. Su expresión cambió drásticamente de una altanera e indignada a una dolorosa y sufrida. Jinx no pudo articular palabra y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso la hiciera desaparecer, como si la hiciera escapar de allí, de la realidad. Pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con aquél defensor de la justicia que siempre lograba ver a través de ella.

Frunció el ceño.

—Ni siquiera me conoces. —Contestó, apretando los dientes— No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, no sabes absolutamente nada de mí. Así que si te preocupas tanto, aléjate y déjame en paz de una vez por todas.

Salió corriendo de allí. Ni siquiera quería preguntarle en dónde estaba. Lo único que quería era no volver a verlo nunca más. Quería que desapareciera de su vida.

—¡Jinx, espera! —pero él entendió que ella necesitaba tiempo.

Y él estaba dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo del mundo, si era necesario.

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal les pareció? sé que es muy cortito, pero la verdad es que este primer capítulo sería en realidad mucho más largo y pues no me convenció mucho la segunda parte, así que estoy en proceso de arreglarla jeje**

 **Ténganme paciencia porque actualmente estoy con muchas cosas así que no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar (trabajaré para que sea pronto), por lo demás es difícil retomar el ritmo después de años de estar fuera de forma jajaj**

 **Espero sus comentarios! y muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews en Traición y en los otros fics que escribí hace tanto tiempo, también me sirvieron como un empujoncito para continuar escribiendo y darle una conclusión a esas historias!**  
 **Un abrazo :)**

 **Nikki.**


End file.
